enstupipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Enstupipedia Constitution and Amendments
We, the people of the Enstupipedia Wiki, hereby draft this Constitution in the name of weearg. ''Article I'' There are three branches of Wikia user on this website: Humour (Gozon), Realistic-Fiction (Nautilus747), and Fantasy/Sci-Fi (The Nemesis T-Type). They only have the power delegated to them as Admins and Bureacrats (excluding Gozon, for he doesn't give a fuck about the rules he mentions). Gozon's branch, the executive, has supreme power over all and presents himself as the founder and the head power, giving him the abilities of the other two branches. Nautilis747's branch, the judicial, judges the misdeeds of other Wikia users who reside on our page, including Tidnab. The Nemesis T-Type's branch, the Legislative, controls foreign policy (psh, as if we had any! Oh well, he deals with other wikis and the community central) and deals with making new rules and amendments to the Constitution (so, Gozon is superior.) ''Article II'' Only the mighty may use the ban-hammer. Those mighty include Gozon (bitch, who else?), Nautilus 747, and on rare cases, The Nemesis T-Type (see Article 3). To be banned, there must be either a sufficient reason or they must have been banned by Gozon. A user can only be banned forever if Gozon says so or they've been temporarily banned over twenty times. ''Article III'' The Nemesis T-Type may wield the ban-hammer only in times of great need when either Gozon or Nautilus747 are out of commision. If both are out of commission, then The Nemesis T-Type and Tidnab will weild temporary responsibility until his royal awesomeness returns (or Nautilus747). Emergencies include: *''If either or both Gozon and/or Nautilus747 have either died or fallen to grave illness'' *''If either of both Gozon and/or Nautilus747 have been banned (if that'll ever happened)'' ''Article IV'' For issues pertaining Tidnab and when she must be called to sacred duty, she may only be promoted to Admin status, as being promoted to Bureacracy is irreversible and then all hell will break loose on our fine wiki. If Tidnab complains, she will be forced to suck either oblongs or a Vegito. ''Article V'' If ever Gozon, Nautilus747, The Nemesis T-Type, or Tidnab (if she is appointed ONLY) is not active on this wiki for over five days, then this wiki will be declared to be on "Code Red". During "Code Red," it is illegal to create blog posts or send messages to other users by any means (this includes chat). If a user is found to violate this rule, then they will be banned for how long the "Code Red" lasted. ''Article VI'' If tyrrany is ever found and is corrupting the system, then a petition may be made. A user with 200 badge points or more may write a blog post containing a poll asking wether the tyrrant should be banned (only for up to 3 days) or removed from their glorious post as admin or bureacrat. If the post has a 90% majority against the tyrrant, then the tyrrant will be banned by another bureacrat (if none are in post or aren't corrupt with tyrrany themselves, then a message may be sent to the Wikia Central). If their bureacracy is to be abolished, a message also must be sent to the Wikia Central. ''Article VII'' Although it may seem that Admins and Bureacrats have full superiority, there are many chances for normal users to step into the lime light. This is a list of ways for common users to get power: *''If all Dragon Balls are collected during the time they are declared, then they will receive the power of an Admin for a day'' *''In time of great need, a trusted common user may be appointed as a temporary Admin'' *''If a poll is conducted on a blog and the point made gives a 90% majority, then the petition will be validated into an amendment'' *''If Gozon says so'' Article VIII In the case that one branch becomes more powerful than the other, a set of checks and balances will be supplied. Examples of how a branch could become more powerful are as follows: *''The Dragon Balls are supplied to Gozon and are rightfully used to enhance the performance of this wiki'' *''You are a chick and flirt with us on a daily basis'' *''Gabby don't try anything stupid that was a simple test of our imaginations.'' These actions could lead to the overpowering of ones branch and the ban-hammer will be supplied to the opposition of said threat. If two branches become overpowered then we will have to abolish our government through poll and start fresh.'' In a Code Red Situation, a branch could 'become overpowered simply by it's solo presence. The consequences for other branches in that situation are discussed in Article IX'.'' Article IX If in the event of one branch solely being represented in a Code Red and other branches being absent from the situation, that branch may legally rise to power, have access to the ban-hammer, and progress through governmental decisions without an administrators consent. The methods for other branches to regain power are shown below. *''If a poll is taken and the overpowered branch is ruled obsolete.'' *''Gozon returns and uses his automatic access to the ban-hammer to restore peace.'' *''Nautilus747 returns and also uses said powers''. ''Signatures'' All users are required to sign this document. If not, they shall face the ban-hammer. Please sign ASAP , |text=I agree to this constitution }} (Wiki Founder) O-Dog the MOST 17:42, October 30, 2012 (UTC) (Beaurocrat) Nautilus the Golden Shellback 03:16, October 31, 2012 (UTC) (Beaurocrat) Tidnab (talk) 22:07, October 31, 2012 (UTC) ''Amendment I'' If a petitionary poll is drafted, then all results will become final at the time of two weeks after the poll is drafted. ''Amendment II'' This Amendment is just to show the support of the Admins on the following amendments. If an Admin or higher supports or approves of an Amemdment, then they shall have to sign it. Once an Amendment reaches two thirds of the Admins' signatures, it officially becomes ratified into the Constitution. If it does not reach the required amount of signatures for a year, then it shall expire, and it won't go into effect. The Amendment will be removed from the page and added into the Lost Amendments page, where one can petition for it to go into contest again. O-Dog the MOST 23:08, November 7, 2012 (UTC) ''Amendment III'' On November 7th, 2012, Enstupipedia faced the first of a barrage of hateful spam, when an unkown Wikia Contributor forcibly destroyed and deleted over ten different articles in Enstupipedia. This was cataclysmic to the young Wiki, and as such, The Nemesis T-Type O-Dog the MOST 23:08, November 7, 2012 (UTC), head of the legislative branch of the Enstupipedia government has put forth the Second Amendment to the Enstupipedia Constitutions. This Amendment reads off as a list of no-Admin user rights, as no one who is not an Admin may edit articles created by Administrators, and Wikia Contributors shall be banned if not identifying their IP address with an admin upfront. '' 'Clause I: User Rights' ''Because of the Admins' superiority in the hierarchal chain of command to the users, their pages are protected under the Enstupipedia Constitution, as these privileged users are valued contributors to our fine website. As such, only Admins may edit Admins' articles, even if they are not their own, unless the author has given a written consent to the Beurocrats or the Wiki Founder saying that they wish to protect their page so that only they can contribute to their page. However, multiple consents must be given for multiple pages, meaning that each page requires its own written consent for protection. This is to avoid confusion of whether or not a certain Admin's page is protected. Registered users may protect their pages, but only from public users. Admins have the right to edit registered users' pages unless the user, too, submits a written consent to one of the Beaurocrats or the Wiki Founder, or until a later amendment amends this rule. Clause II: Wikia Contributors All anoymous Wikia Contributors are allowed only to comment on articles, but can make absolutely no changes to these. If a Wikia Contributor has been found to have edited a page, then their IP Address will be therefore banned for a the-decided amount of time, the severity of the ban depending on the severity of the change, ranging from 2 hours to 1 year. Amendment IV The Enstupipedia Government has now been divided into two political parties, the B.O.W.s and the Saiyans! Category:Rules Category:Government Category:Wikia Category:Gozon Category:Nautilus747 Category:The Nemesis T-Type Category:Tidnab